Game of Thrones: The True Monarch
by PattycNyc
Summary: Truth, has a sense of humor. Though the rest of Westeros and the Free Cities might say different.


Disclaimer: I do not profit from this story. Neither do I own _Game of Thrones_ or _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood._ This story is purely for the enjoyment of writing, and the betterment of my craft.

Constructive Criticism is encouraged, any comment that is only promoting vitriol or hatred will be subsequently deleted.

"Normal Speech"

" _Normal Thinking"_

 _Flashback_

" **Supernatural Speech"**

"Foreign" Language (Dothraki, High Valyrian, etc.)

 **A/N:** **Okay! So I have had this plot bunny in my head after I binged watched both FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood and Game of Thrones within the same week. I do not truly know how this story will end (I have an inkling of how I would want it to end, and about 3 other alternates, but I am not sure yet as to the way it will conclude). That being said, I am trying my hand at making an Epic length story.**

 **Expect a lot of sword fights, and an increase of the ability of everyone (and I mean everyone) and the power of magic in the world. Not sure how long it will last, but, because this will eventually become AU, fairly quickly, be sure to not hold onto the canon. Also! Expect Character death (This is Game of Thrones), but do not expect your favorite people to make it.**

 **Please be gentle and bare with me as I try to grow in my craft in front of you. Hopefully you will like it. I think the idea has some merit.**

 **Anyway, enough from me, here is my story, Game of Thrones: The true Monarch**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What does living a full life mean? Does it mean that you have done everything possible there is to do? If that is the definition of a full life, then life is merely an itinerary sheet waiting for you to check each box.

If a full life is completing your goals, then every few years you need to re-imagine your life, because you have already finished living a full one.

 _A scream rips through the flashes of lightning and peals of thunder. A woman, dark in complexion, is giving birth._

 _It is a difficult labor._

What is truth? Or God? Or the Universe for that matter? What can we hold onto as we wade into the muck and confusion that is life?

In another world, two boys challenged the notion of love. Going above the call of duty in pursuit of fulfilling a promise. Challenging the World, the Universe, even the elemental makeup of the reality. They did what no one thought they could do.

 _She pants as the pains of giving life grips her body in a unbreakable hold. Her Lord Husband clutches her hand in worry, worry for his baby, worry for his wife, and worry for himself._

 _The storm rages on._

In that world, two brothers fought long and hard, suffered pain, loss, and hopelessness to achieve their goal of returning their bodies to their original forms. They battled against the machinations of Humans, Homunculi, and Demigods alike. They even dared to encroach upon the territory of God.

 _There are no words to truly explain the pain and ethereal beauty of birth, it cannot be explained, it can only be witnessed. As her husband prays to the Old and New Gods by her side, the midwife coaxing her to push, she feels the movements of her baby and knows that the time has come._

In the end they triumphed where all others said that they would fall, made the impossible a reality, and shook the world. Edward and Alphonse Elric would go down in history as the two most important beings in that world's would bring about a scientific, alchemic, and medical revolution that would forever affect the way that man looked at nature, and the soul.

 _With a final push, the new life is brought into the world._

The Military Industrial Complex that was the lifeblood of Amestris, was forever changed with the new Fuhrer: Roy Mustang. Under his leadership, within 50 years, the relationship between nearly all of the surrounding countries cooled until normalcy, and an economic boom occurred once international trading began with earnest.

 _A small boy, tiny patches of black hair showing, eyes closed, the parents feared the worst._

Though all was well, and a golden age was beginning to show it's head, not all was pleasant with the world, small bands of former military leaders and commandos still popped out from time to time trying to bring back the way things were under the leadership of Father. They were stamped out with a ruthlessness that born from the understanding of what could have occurred had Father won the day.

 _As the mother started to weep in fear of birthing a stillborn, and the father prayed even more feverishly, the Maester calmly held the boy and checked his breathing, seeing him alive, he smiled gently. "The boy lives, he is merely asleep."_

 _Surprise rang through the room, 'A child sleeping on the day of his birth? Unusual', but the mother couldn't care less, only that she could hold her baby. Passing the child to the mother, the Maester stepped back and smiled softly at the couple as the cooed to their new child. 'Please be kind to them, they have endured so much', he thought in prayer._

The stain of Father's Alchemy slowly lifted from the country, as that happened, many areas started to experience an over abundance of life growth. The flowers and the trees grew in size, and seemed to simply be more than before. Once arid and dry places, slowly began to form pockets of oases, peaks of mountains became even colder, and even the water itself became far more pure.

The one place that still held a foul feel, though dissipating with time, was Central City. With it being Father's base of operation, the city was still feeling the effects of the unleashed powers of Father. With the returning "life flow" of the country, the city is slowly healing, but a century of evil cannot be erased in a short amount of time.

 _Seeing that their boy was alive, the parents could only weep in joy and praise the Gods, both old and New, for their joy. After a time of celebration, the Mother looked up at her husband and Father of her precious baby. With her eyes still glistening from her joy she asked, "What shall we name him my love?"_

" _Aerys? After the King?"_

" _No, I do not want my son named after any of the targaryens."_

" _Then Patrick, after my Grandfather?"_

" _No, it doesn't suit him well"_

 _The Father paused and looked at his son, the babe sleeping soundly within the grasp of his Mother's arms. He gently took his son out of her arms and held him up to his face and looked intently into the face of his new son. "Wake up my son, we need to discuss your name, Ha Ha."_

 _As if the child could hear the prodding of his Father he opened his eyes slowly. Yawning slightly, the baby stared intently into the eyes of his Father, as if to ask 'What do you want, I'm tired.' Laughing slightly to himself, The Father was struck by the power in the eyes of his son. The piercing blue of his eyes and the will behind it, even for a newborn baby, gave pause to him. 'Those are the eyes of a man, they do not belong on my child.' Just as soon as the intensity was there, it vanished, replaced by a inquisitive gleam and cocking his head, the baby gurgled and then, started to cry… loudly._

" _Ha! Look at him, those powerful lungs will serve him well, a fine warrior he will be. And I know just the name for him."_

" _What is it?"_

" _Bradley"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So, what do you think so far? Let me know in the review section, I do not know whether or not I will be able to update as frequently as I would like, but I will try to update around twice a month, I work full time, and I get home and I just want to zone out on some Destiny or some Star Wars Battlefront. So, we will see.**

 **I hope you liked it, I will definitely be encouraged to write faster if you leve a review.**

 **Thanks so much for reading, and The Price of Honor will be updated by November, for anyone who is interested in reading the prospectus on that story.**

 **Later,**

 **PattycNyc**


End file.
